


Dance with me

by casualobject_pothead



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, F/F, Fluff, dance au, idk what just happened tbh, mamamoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualobject_pothead/pseuds/casualobject_pothead
Summary: Moon Byul-yi is a famous dancer in Korea known for her amazing talent and for the fact that she had never danced with anyone as partners. Not only is she unable to have someone as her dance partner, she's also unable to have a partner in life. She's not just unable, she's straight up terrified of the idea of getting so intimate with someone.Dancing has always been an escape for her from the world and her feelings. But when her feelings start overruling the peace in her safe space, things change. And her nightmare might just become her wildest dream.





	1. Moon Byul-yi || 문별이

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by Ireland's performance in the Eurovision, because it was gay af
> 
> Also I just had to write about Daebakie after her teaser video.

If you told Moon Byul-yi a couple of months ago, that she would be dancing to the gayest song of the year, with the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen, she would have told you to stop exposing her dreams. But there she was. Staring right into the most beautiful brown orbs in the world, the music and the loud cheer of the audience becoming merely background noise. It would be so easy to lean down and capture those full pink lips or to tangle her hands in those golden locks. It would be so easy to do those, only if they didn't have to continue their performance and if that beautiful woman wouldn't hate her as much as she proclaimed. 

Moon Byul-yi is the oldest child of the Moon family, at the age of 25. She's a known dancer and choreographer in Korea. Her talent has mesmerized many and trapped the hearts of most women. Her charm and natural cool vibes got to every woman's heart, boosting the dancer’s ego. Don't take it the wrong way. She's not loved because her fuckboi nature, mostly because that doesn't exist. Byulyi has been struggling with anxiety and lack of self-esteem, which prevented her from getting into relationships, both friendly and intimate ones, and made it harder to fulfill her dream of being a dancer. So she deserves to have a little ego after all that she has been through. 

Coming out just made things better. She was always terrified of the idea of letting people see a part of her, that many could use against her and judge on her, but when her two dance partners and good friends, Ahn Hyejin and Jung Wheein, confirmed their relationship on live stage, her other friend, Kang Seul-gi, ran up to the stage and confessed her feelings to the hamster like woman. Byulyi, who a felt a sort of connection between them and strong affection toward Seulgi, accepted her feelings and the two started going out.

Many were shocked by the sudden news, but not really surprised. They were shocked due to the fact that Korea still wasn't as accepting as many would like it to be, and was concerned about her future as a dancer. Byulyi's sexuality wasn't really a secret. Everyone who laid eyes on her could tell, that the only thing that this woman was looking for in a man is if he had a sister. Despite a handful of fans and some older people in the entertainment business, everyone was very supportive of her. She even became Korea's most loved queer person and the half of the most iconic couple.

Their relationship was, however, short-lived. They were happy together, yes, but something was missing. They talked it through like adults and came to an understatement that they just weren't meant to be. They broke up on good terms and remained good friends. Their relationship wasn't one made to last a lifetime, but to gain experience and create a much stronger bond, a bond of friendship.  
The one and a half year that they had spent together we were the best period of Byulyi's life. She had a person to whom she could run to, someone to relive on. It also made her feel wanted. She was there when Seulgi's parents wanted to disown her for being who she was and dropping out of college to pursue her passion for dancing. She was there was there when Seulgi got rejected by a dance group she worked so hard to be a part of. She was there when Seulgi needed someone. They were each other's support, they had the connection for that. But they lacked the love required for a relationship to stay alive. The secret, stolen kisses during practices, the calm movie nights that they spent together in each other's embrace and the feelings of their naked, tangled bodies in a morning after all felt good, even amazing, never right nor wrong.

They say love is supposed to feel right. Right, because it feels like their worlds are finally complete. Even if it feels wrong, it’s because its right, the denial with which they are trying to dismiss the feelings is the one generating the thought of it being bad. But in the end, it all comes down to it being right, if it's discovered, embraced and understood.

And that's what Seulgi did after she met Irene, the leader of the dance group am that she had gotten accepted into. As the responsible and kind leader that Irene was, she took the younger and less experienced Seulgi under her wings. It all started with special practices with only the two of us, after their scheduled ones. Irene taught her dance moves that Byulyi couldn't, she looked after her health when Byulyi couldn't and made her feel comfortable and safe when Byulyi wasn't around. She wanted to be Seulgi’s support when Byul couldn't. As time went on, things have changed. Seulgi and Irene spent more time together. Their special got longer and were often followed by strictly “friendly” dates to fast food restaurants, parks or to Irene’s place for a movie night, replacing Byul's and Seulgi’s movie nights.

Byulyi's and Irene’s roles switched, making the older of the two Seulgi's pillar in her everyday life. They all noticed this change, but none of them addressed it for a while. The way Seulgi always talked about her leader gave away her girlfriend's feelings right away. She wasn't mad but wondered if Seulgi has ever talked about her to her friends about her like that. Byulyi wasn't scared, but she was scared of losing Seulgi completely, so she selfishly held on to the silence for as long as possible. Irene was the one to make the first move toward changes.

On a warm night, at the beginning of October, Irene showed up at their doorstep. Byul was the opening the door and when she saw the determination in Irene’s eyes, she knew it was time for her to let go. They say down around in the small round table in their kitchen. For some time none of them said a word, there was no need to to be honest, but Byul felt like she needed to say something. She felt like she had to. She had to say those words, to make it official.

“I’m letting you go.”

It stung, for a while. It took some time for her to get used to waking up alone and eating alone again. But she had friends who cared for her, including Irene and Seulgi. After the break up they kept their distance from each other, just until they got used to this new thing. 

Their break up made it to the headlines and saddened many of their fans. All it took to calm them down was a couple of interviews in which they confirmed that their break was a mutual decision. Most of the fans were understanding, while a part of their fanbase, of course, was less enthusiastic about their favorite couple’s split. 

Hyejin and Wheein, each kept an eye on their dear friend, but Byul always showed a strong side of her to them. She wasn't really keen on receiving pity from them or to bother them with a certain blank feeling inside of her, which she had been inside her for years, but only got unbearably strong after Seulgi moved out from their apartment. Or should we say Byul's apartment? So as any other person, she tried to busy herself as much as possible, to close out that frustrating empty feeling. Her mother was the first one to notice her daughter's new, strange behavior. Byulyi didn't call home as often, didn't go out according to her friends (Hyejin and Wheein), stayed in the dance studio until dusk and didn't have food in her household (one day when Byul wasn't home, she forgot to lock her door, so Wheein, who wanted to pay a visit to her dear friend, walked inside and investigated some). Since she couldn't really get in touch with her oldest child, she arranged a family meeting, inviting her closest friends as well, including Irene and Seulgi as well, about that matter. 

In the end, they agreed that she needed something living in her life, that was only hers and since they couldn’t post ads searching for the perfect match for Byulyi, they got her a puppy. And this is how Daebakie saved Byulyi from gods know what.

A year had passed since that day and Byulyi had been better than ever. The little fur-ball turned each of her days into new adventures, never letting her have any negative thoughts about herself or about the world. When Daebaki couldn't be with her, Hyejin and Wheein made sure that she was alright. Her family and fans were supporting her with all their might, making her one of the most famous people in Korea and also known abroad. She had everything that she could have asked for.

But the gods were kind to her and gave her more, in the form of a chance of becoming internationally famous. She was asked to perform on Vis's world tour as the main dancer. Vis was a world-famous singer and songwriter, known for her open mindset and talent for music. So when Vis personally visited Byul's dance studio to request her, Byul was beyond happy. She said yes immediately, without even hearing the part that she wouldn't be dancing alone, which Vis might not have mentioned on purpose.  
Byul was an amazing dancer, yes, but a soloist. She was okay with dancing with people on the same stage, each of them doing their own parts and not bothering the others. Dancing with someone, body to body, hand in hand was a whole other thing. Byul thought that there was something terrifying about pair dances. You have to be aware of your partner all the time, while also doing your part. If one of you messed it up, you both messed it up. If one of you didn't follow the choreography, then neither did you. She always thought about it as a relationship, where each half have their own parts but are nothing without the other.

She only realized how right she was about dancing partners when she saw Hyejin and Wheein practicing. They put on a random song from shuffle, but still managed to dance in perfect sync. Byul was blown away by the two and when she asked for how long have they been practicing that one song, Wheein told her that was the first time that they had ever danced to that song. Seeing Byul's dumbfounded expression, Wheein elaborated with a confession of love toward the younger woman in the room.

“We aren't just dance partners, we are partners in life as well. We know each other better than our own mothers. I could never dance with anyone else like this but her.”

Byulyi thought this was understandable, considering that the two had known each other since middle school. However, when she was still together with Seulgi, she went to visit her, during her special practice with Irene. They were dancing to a slower, ballad-like song. That was the moment when Byul knew that Seulgi wasn't meant for her. The way that they held each other, or let their bodies fall, at certain parts of the song, trusting that the other would catch them before hitting the ground. It was something that could have never done with anyone, not even Seulgi.

As time went on and she got to know more dancers and dance partners, the more insecure and scared she became the idea of dancing together with someone. Soon everyone noticed how she never had a partner and learned to accept it, after a few pushier TV show hosts tried to set her up with someone, but failed miserably. Only her family, Seulgi, and Wheein (and probably Hwasa, since they always told everything to each other) knew about her dread. 

Despite how uneasy she felt about just thinking about it, she always dreamed about it. To finally be able to dance with someone. To hold each other. To feel each other’s sweat on their bodies when their skins are touching. To know what it feels like when their eyes meet for a second during a performance and know exactly what to do. To not feel lonely anymore.

She loved dancing alone, but she was sick of feeling alone while doing so. She was always surrounded by love but felt worthless while dancing in her own little world of the beat. She was terrified of having a partner, but it was also her wildest dream to tell someone those three words. 

 

“Dance with me.”


	2. Kim Yong-sun || 김용선

If you were to tell Yongsun that she would be dancing with one of Korea's most famous dancers to her favorite artist's songs, she would ask you to stop talking nonsenses, followed by a nervous laugh. But there she was, being held by the slightly taller, yet younger woman, as the song came to its bridge, giving them a moment to catch their breath. They were so close to each other that she couldn't tell apart the scent of their sweat. She had always sworn that the scent of their sweat and their scent, in general, was totally different and easily told apart. Her perfume was more of a daisy and violet mix, whilst the other's was more like aloe and sunflowers. It had always made question how can someone smell so clean, yet be so greasy, but she couldn't find an answer to that. She often searched for answers in her eyes. And she had always found something, except for the previous one and for another question, which had been bothering her for a while.

As she was staring up into her dark brown eyes she could see their next move. She could see how she will spin her two times, only to pull her back in and lean forward with her. She could also see how focused she was in that moment and how happy she was, but there was something else as well. Despite having it seen oh so many times, she still couldn’t name it. Why did the colour of her eyes seem darker when they were this close? Why were her eyes always roaming, searching for something within mine? Why did they seem to gleam every time when they landed on her? The only word that she could find to describe it was deep because that's how her gaze felt whenever it landed on her. She would like to investigate it, to get more familiar with that deepness, to learn something new. She would like to do that oh so much if only her partner wasn't such an annoying brat.

Kim Yong Sun, the second and youngest child of the Kim family at the age of 27. She’s an uprising dancer, who just recently had her debut, which was titled as one of the best debuts of her time. Her natural go happy and bold, yet often shy personality made most people fall in love with her instantly. Her sudden growth in the media not only made the public love her but also her family.

After finishing high school, Yongsun didn’t follow her parents wish of attending a law university, instead, with the help of her sister, signed up for a trainee program, in order to fulfill her dreams. The Kims weren’t happy with their youngest daughter’s action and cut all ties with her, leaving her crushed. She grew up believing that her parents were the ones that she could always count on, no matter what. Her mother used to say that she could be whatever she chose to be, but of course stopped her from dreaming about certain occupations which seemed crazy and unstable, for example being a singer. Her father was no better. He would always brag about her sometimes above average results from her high school year and loved to color the not so good results of her with golden and silver paint. He said it was to motivate her. He said it was his way of showing love and that he truly cared about her. She should have known that her parents weren't all that honest with her, especially when she tried to discuss with them her sexuality. Whenever Yongsun brought up the subject they would flee her presence, avert the conversation to something else or straight up demanded her to be quiet. But they were her parents, who raised her and loved her in their own ways, or so she told herself. So the radio silence that she got from her parents was understandably killing her and the fact that she had spent more time as a trainee as the average, only made things worse.

At her first opportunity to debut, her anxiety and bottled up stress got the better of her and made her fall ill for a month. Thanks to her sister’s and good friends’, Bae Joo Hyun, known as Irene and Ahn Hyejin, whom she got to know during her first year as a trainee. She got roomed with the two other girls. They immediately hit it off and managed to form a friendship that they didn't know would last for so long. The second time, she resigned from debuting to let Hyejin in her place. Her best friend, of whom she talked a lot about, Jung Wheein was going to debut in that year, but Hyejin didn’t get the same opportunity. It was hard enough on them that they couldn’t be together during their trainee years, but the possibility of one of them being left behind was eating both of them up alive. So Yongsun being the kind spirit she is and fully understanding how it feels like to be left behind, she requested Hyejin to take her place. They show their gratitude whenever they meet, despite how many years had passed since then.

Two years later she got her third and last opportunity to debut. Given that most of her close friends had already debuted or just dropped out, there was nothing stopping her that time. Her sister kept a close eye on her during that time, making sure that her little sister wouldn't get sick again. Thank her friends', sister's and loyal fan's support she debuted with a blast that shook the whole nation. Her name was soon everywhere, in magazines, in commercials and she also showed up in various TV shows, to promote herself.

Thanks to these TV shows she got to know many performers in the show business and even reconnected with those she had met during her trainee years. Irene was one of those with whom she got in touch again. They were really surprised when they ended up as a pair in a game show. After the shoot ended, they both cleared their schedule out and accompanied by a nice dinner and wine. Soon the two were inseparable. When they weren't together they relied on the aid of their phones and the internet. They spent most of their free days together either in privacy or streaming live their little adventures. In a couple of months, they were dance partners in order to be able to see. However, when someone is famous and seems to be really close to someone, they can't avoid rumors to be born. And neither could Yongsun and Irene. A big part of their joint fandom shipped the two and encouraged them to take things to the whole other level. The idea of dating each other wasn’t a strange one in either of their heads. They never addressed this issue and were okay with it.

The rumors quickly died down after that Yongsun met Eric Nam, a popular singer. They were paired up for a couple show, where couples of one professional dancers and singers were paired up to. The point of the show was getting both parties more familiar with another part of the showbiz. It was canceled soon after their featuring due to the fact that the show was showing too fake images of the participants in order to appeal to certain fanbases, which only made the people in the show uncomfortable. The relationship of Eric Nam and Kim Yongsun started out the same way. They were forced to be together, but Eric being the nicest guy that he is made it less awkward for the both of them. Once the shootings had ended for the day, Eric would accompany Yongsun to her car or treat her to dinner. Despite faking most of her reactions on the show and some in their real interactions, Yongsun felt like she became somewhat attached to the man. Her parents were more than supportive in anything that involved Eric, pretty much driving their daughter to start a relationship soon after they finished with the said show. It took her some time to warm up to the idea of living with someone. Someone, that isn't a woman that is, since Irene became part of her everyday life, spending most of her free time at her place, which might have also been because of how lonely she had found her own apartment. However, after Yongsun filled in her best friend about her new relationship, the said friend decided to put some distance between them, so that she could also have time to her boyfriend. And by space she meant that she wouldn’t be at her place 24/7. Otherwise it still seemed as if they were attached from the hip.

To be honest with herself, she wasn’t expecting anything much from this relationship. She knew she didn’t love him, but she was hoping that she could grow to love the idea of being with him. Even if she might not have found her true significant other, she felt like she had found another person who could understand her on a very deep level, just like Irene and her sister. And the company of Eric also came in handy when Irene started her own dance group, after agreeing with Yongsun on it. Irene has always been fonder of dancing in groups than to dance with a partner or alone. She invited Yongsun into her group as well, but she declined the offer after talking it through with Eric, who wasn’t that pleased with the idea for some reason. Besides, she had always liked to dance alone, at least that’s what she comforted herself with.

And so their life went on like that. Until one night. Irene called up Yongsun at the hour of creation, also knows as 2 am. Her voice was shaking and her words were dragged on, there was no doubt in that she was drunk, which was an odd thing. She asked if Eric was at home and as soon an Yongsun answered with a short no, her friend hung up and light knocks were heard from the direction of the front door. Yongsun already had a hunch about who might have been it, yet she still was shocked by the sight in front of her. Irene was broken. Her eyes were red and there were salty trails on her face from crying. Yongsun could count on one hand how many time she had seen her cry, she thought that she had seen her strong friend at her lowest, but it seemed she was wrong all along. Irene disliked showing emotions in front of people, not even in front of those that she was really close with. Expect her mother, for whom she cried about to her best friend when she couldn’t visit home to celebrate her mother's birthday. That was the first time that Irene had let her walls done in Yongsun's presence. Irene had always found hard to warm up to people,but when she did she got really attached to those people. One time, when they were drinking after reconnecting, the small amount of alcohol in her blood made the lightweight admit that she had cried a lot to her mother because of her, because she really missed Yongsun. It warmed her heart, but also spark a sense of guilt in it. That time was different, she only felt her heartbreaking more, than it had already been.

Irene immediately fell into her friend's arms, holding onto her for dear life. Yongsun, with some struggles, stumbled backward enough to close the door, but almost fell when she felt something soft crawling up on her neck, sending shivers down to her core. Only then she noticed that Irene had started kissing up on her neck. This sent Yongsun's already foggy mind into a daze. She knew that it was wrong. She knew that both of them were going to regret it. But Irene was hurt and so was Yongsun, even if Irene didn’t notice it yet. The alcohol in her didn’t help in this matter at all. She decided she could worry about that later. She just wanted both of their pain to disappear for a while.

There was no morning after for them. They didn’t even go to sleep after their “comforting session". Irene didn't cry her name out, it was a different one. Once they were done Irene was sober enough to know that Yongsun was sober enough to comprehend the meaning behind that name.

“Was she the one who hurt you?” asked Yongsun, sitting naked on her bed, gazing into the nothing in front of her.

"Yes," Irene replied.

“How?”

“She's already someone's” her voice cracked.

“Oh right. That woman" Yongsun replied with spite.

Their conversation stopped there. Irene decided to make some food for them while Yongsun stayed in bed, her thoughts running through millions of directions. That woman. The one with Kang Seulgi. Moon Byulyi. Yongsun had never concealed her dislike toward the younger dancer. When people asked about it, she always came up with a new reply.

“She seems fake to me."

“I don't like her attitude."

“She just seems like a person that I would dislike.”

“She’s too greasy.”

"She seems really nonchalant.”

Truth to be told, she couldn’t recall ever talking to her, but whenever her name was brought up, her mood took a 180-degree turn. Now that she knew that she was the person who stole Seulgi from her best friend, she had a reason to dislike her. She knew that it wasn’t true though. After all, Seulgi and Byulyi had been together for a year or something close to that time span, whilst Irene only got to know the teddy bear like dancer a couple of months ago. It wasn’t much of a surprise for her that Irene had developed feelings for the younger woman. The way that she had been talking about her was pretty obvious. Yongsun was hoping that her friend wouldn't fall for her thought, she didn't want to see her like she had ended up in front of her door. She also knew that Seulgi was a good girl, warm at heart and really caring towards people. Just like someone else she used to know.

As they were eating the little meal prepared by Irene, she finally realized that there are always two sides to everything. And assuming that things couldn’t get any more awkward between them she asked:

“Who hurt you?”

Yongsun stopped chewing the food in her mouth for a second, only to swallow it whole so that she could reply. Words didn’t come east, however, and instead of coming up with some petit lie, she just smiled bitterly. The scar on her heart opening up again.

“Eric.”

Irene's eyes widened in surprise and started pacing every inch of Yongsun's barely covered body. It made the older woman smile, seeing how concerned she was towards her.

"She didn't hit me if that's what you're thinking" she reassured her. "He told me that he had been only with me because of my fame. He's with someone he loves right now.”

Irene immediately got up from her seat and hurried over to comfort Yongsun. But she didn’t cry. She didn’t love him and neither did he love her. But he betrayed her trust, leaving a wound on her already damaged heart. A wound that would take time and help in healing. Fortunately, she had Irene by her side.

For almost a half year, Irene practically lived together with Yongsun. They both needed each other. Yongsun's parents left her again after that they had found out about Eric, blaming it all on their daughter. While Irene was dealing with her, seemingly one-sided feelings. They often spent the nights in each other's embrace, both of them dreaming of someone else. Irene of Seulgi and Yongsun of someone with love for her.

The day that Irene finally got herself together and decided to finally sort things out for herself, Yongsun felt the loneliest in a long time. Before Irene left her place to get ready for visiting the Moon-Kang home, she sat down to talk with Yongsun. Irene felt like she needed to, after all, she was the one who started the habit of climbing under her covers.

“We can't sleep together anymore.”

“I know.”

“I won’t be able to comfort you like that anymore.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don't be.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Both of them knew the meaning of their words. The loved each other, they truly did. Just not in the way that lovers should.

Afterwards, Yongsun put some distance between them. She occupied herself with more work and spent as little time in the discomfort of her home as possible. Which was solved with the help of her sister. Her excuse was that she missed her a lot and wanted to spend some time with her. Her sister, being happy that her dear little sister had been missing her, didn’t oppose. However after the second week of Yongsun staying she got suspicious, but whenever she tried to voice her worries, her little sister would escape in every possible way. Given that she had less patience than her sister, after the second day of trying to pull something out of Yongsun, she called up Irene. Of course, Irene knew what was really going on and she knew that she had part in it, striking a sense of guilt in her. Fortunately, Seulgi was around (she was living temporarily with Irene, until she found a place nearby, because they didn’t want to move too fast) and overheard their conversation, which had given her a sense of déjà vu. She had previously thought of a plan to cheer up the one she had hurt and left to a similar faith to Yongsun’s, so she suggested of the idea of getting her a pet. Which they did. A miniature salt and pepper schnauzer, whom his owner named Jjing Jjing.

Yongsun hadn’t been that happy for god knows since when. The little puppy brightened up her seemingly dull and gray world. Not only that, but he also brought Irene back to her, more or less, of course, and a new friend in the person of Kang Seulgi herself. Yongsun was surprised how much the younger girl knew her feelings.

How she knew that she didn’t want to go home because it felt unbearably lonely and it kept reminding her to Eric and to Irene. She missed both of them. She missed the comfort and feeling of being loved by someone. Seulgi also knew how she was trying to ease the pain caused by the void in her heart. When Yongsun questioned her knowledge in this matter, she replied with a sad smile.

“I hu-...someone close to me, went through similar times like you. Only that we didn’t notice it fast enough… Joo Hyun cares about you a lot and you can count on her. Don’t let these feelings to bottle up, because we are here for you.”

For some reason she knew that Seulgi was right, so she kept herself to what she had been advised. From that day on she shared her burdens with her family, which means with her sister, Joo Hyun, Seulgi and Hyejin, with whom she reconnected with recently and Wheein, Hyejin’s girlfriend. They helped each other out in every way that they could and never let anyone from among them to be a potential victim of what Yongsun managed to avoid. With Jjing Jjing by her side, the void near her heart seemed to be fulfilled, giving her one more reason –next to the other million- to love the small lapdog. Jjing Jjing showed her love no matter what was happening, making Yonguns the happiest in those moments.

Thanks to Jjing Jjing and the chain of events that he had brought with him, it didn’t take long for Yongsun to be her once go lucky, happy and bold self. And so she could finally focus on her career, working harder to perform more and be more famous by each day. Everything seemed to fall into its place. She finally wasn’t lonely and was actually enjoying her life, without worrying about her parents or love life. She was finally happy and she felt like she couldn’t ask for more.

But faith had proven her wrong.

After finishing an interview at a popular talk show, she was approached by none other than Vis herself. Her cap and mask weren't enough to conceal her identity from her biggest fan on the whole world. You could only imagine the emotions she had felt when she got asked to perform alongside with her. With her biggest idol. With the person whose songs made dancing so much enjoyable. She said yes before Vis could have said any more, probably important, information about the tour. She, however, did leave her number and e-mail to Yongsun so that they could keep in touch.

Due to the admiration that Yongsun felt toward the musician, she probably wouldn’t have rejected her, even if she knew with whom she would have to dance together with. Vis knew that there will definitely be conflicts between the two solo dancers, mostly generated from Yongun’s side, given her strength, not so discreet dislike towards the younger performer. She was hoping in them getting along after a rough start, but she was aware that it wouldn't be so easy.

Yongsun wasn't the type to dance alone. Her body was aching to dance with someone, but her mind, in order to protect her heart, was against it. During the time when she was Irene's dance partner, she felt a connection that she had never before and she let that connection affect their real relationship, which essentially leads them into each other's (only Yongsun’s) bed. She had heard it from many performers how relationships affect a couple's dancing and vice versa. She wanted to dance with someone with whom she can be herself, who would love her for her and not for her fame. Someone who wouldn't mind listening her rambling in different languages, someone who would laugh along with her when she dances together with Jjing Jjing, someone who would hold her when she woke up the morning after, someone who wouldn't mind her obsession with weird foods, someone who wouldn't try to paint her as something that she isn't. She just wanted to dance someone who loved her, Kim Yong Sun and not the Kims’ youngest daughter, not Solar, the solo dancer and not as a comfort buddy.

All she wants is to someone tell her those three simple words, accompanied by her name:

 

“Dance with me, Kim Yong Sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I got carried away lol


End file.
